


each kiss to lip and cheek

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: ... i don't know how to tag this it's strange, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Interspecies Awkwardness, Kissing, Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), the realities of trying to kiss your lipless monster boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Literally: how the lizard kisses.





	each kiss to lip and cheek

**Author's Note:**

> The most Lizard Kissin' Fic for the most Lizard Kissin' Day, this time. Have I said the word 'kiss' enough, yet? JUST WAIT, FRIENDS! Comments, as always, are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Title taken from the song Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier.

Rilla wonders, early on, _how can I kiss Lord Arum_?

She starts with theories. Those are joined by expectations, and hopes, and a fluttering in her stomach at the possibilities. Then, after mistakes and miscommunications and near-disasters, she actually has the opportunity to take her theories and put them to _practice_.

Kissing between the three of them is a dance with a sense of balance that fascinates Rilla and inspires Damien. The two humans kiss, of course, and Saints above does Rilla enjoy every talent of Damien’s lovely mouth, just as Damien adores Rilla's confidence and playfulness. Rilla and Damien can kiss Arum, as well, can press their lips to his scales wherever they please, can even kiss his mouth, though his thin lips can’t quite reciprocate their motions. Arum kisses back, though, in his own way.

A kiss from Arum is a knife dropped aside, and a purring nuzzle that Damien meets with his own lips, panting and sweet and full of relief.

It is Arum draping himself over his lovers in exhaustion at the end of a hard day, sighing into their soft hair, drawn by warmth and comfort and too tired to pretend otherwise.

It is the delicate, deliberate application of teeth. It is Arum biting down, soft but purposeful, into Damien’s bottom lip when he leans in for a kiss. It is Arum scraping their jaggedness over Rilla’s collarbone before sinking them so very carefully into her shoulder as she smiles through her noises of delight.

It is the way he will press his snout into the crook of either of their necks, darting his tongue out to gather their scent, feeling their hot mammal hearts pulsing quick against him.

It is the way he opens his mouth when Rilla’s lips tease at its edge, the way his breath catches when she presses her tongue inside.

It is how he feigns indulgence when he eagerly leans down as one of his lovers comes close, allowing them to give him a peck on the cheek in passing.

It is his own narrow tongue, flicked quick and playful to tickle Rilla’s cheek, or dancing up the column of Damien’s throat, or curled around Rilla’s fingers like a challenge.

It is the press of his face against theirs, his snout nuzzling against their cheekbones like the affectionate buffeting of a cat.

It is his gentle complaints grumbled against Damien’s hair in the early morning when he tries to untangle from bed to do his exercises, the way Arum clings and drags the knight back under the covers for a few more precious moments of heat, and the sweet slide of skin against scales.

It is all four of his arms clasped tight around Rilla, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, the whir at the back of his throat pitched low and lovely.

Arum cannot kiss. He is not built to do so. He complains fiercely at the ridiculousness of the act, he rolls his eyes and grumbles about the impracticality of tangling lips and tongues. He explains how nonsensical it is to press soft, unscaled faces together- but Arum sways towards their ridiculous, impractical, and nonsensical mammal affection nonetheless. He leans into their lips, and his growls subside into purring every time. Sweetness and softness and wordless voice, their strange press of mouth as if they would inhale him or devour him if they could, and Arum still complains but he delights in every touch.

Arum cannot kiss. For a creature such as he, it is impossible.

But Lord Arum is a weaver of impossibilities, and he grins as he curls his tail around Damien, dipping him like a dancer and sliding the line of his mouth along Damien’s gasping lips, and he revels and basks in this newest, sweetest spark of impossible magic.


End file.
